


Talk Too Much

by briloveg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Derek Knows How To Shut Him Up, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Short, Stiles Talks Too Much, light slash, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briloveg/pseuds/briloveg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot in which Stiles does a little freaking out, and a little too much talking for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Alright.  
> So, here we go, first Sterek fic, and first fic in a very long time.  
> Totally un-beta'd by the way. Gah!

"I- uh." The lanky boy shook his head, his heart racing, "I'm sorry. I di-." he rubbed the back of his neck, his head was a little bowed as he eyed the ground, hoping that if he thought about it enough maybe his face wouldn't be so pink anymore. "I just…" out of all the times to suddenly not know what to say, it had to be this time, without a second thought he scrambled upstairs towards his room, as if he could really run away from a full grown werewolf.

"Stiles." Derek started; he shook the shock of his face and was already trailing right behind the normally hyperactive kid whole almost never went without smiling. " _Stiles_ ," he repeated, hoping the kid would stop and look at him, "look we hav-"

"No. I- uh, it was an accident, I don't even… I- I mean… see, I've be-" he began before suddenly stopping in his tracks and turning around. Throwing his arms up as he let out an exasperated breath he shut his eyes, half in frustration and half in embarrassment. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed tightly enough, maybe everything would just go away he thought. "Just go home Derek, I'm sor…" he would have continued if he hadn't suddenly felt alone. "…ry." He finished, opening his eyes to find that the Alpha was gone. With a groan he spun back to his door, walking in and shutting it immediately after. The kid leaned against the door, letting his head fall backwards and smack against the wood as whine escape his quivering lips. Shaking his head he was able to push aside the horrible feeling of rejection and replaced it with any other emotion in him. Fear.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." He breathed out, sliding to the ground, "He's gonna kill me, Derek Hale is going to _kill_ me…" with his elbows resting on his knees he extended his arms and offered his words to no one. "Fuuuuck me." He mumbled smacking his palm to his forehead, "Probably going to rip my throat out _with his teeth_ …"

*** 

It was dark outside when Stiles was came out of his bathroom dressed in his pajamas, steam dancing out of the cramped space as he finished rubbing his towel on his head. Walking over to his study area he threw the towel into the hamper that sit between his bookshelf and desk. As he started turning towards his bed he stopped abruptly, noticing his window slightly cracked. A light breeze had to decided to make its way inside sending goose-bumps all over Stiles just as Derek stepped out from the dark shadow his bookshelf cast.

"Stiles, we need to…" he started as he made his way over to the researcher of his pack. He could hear the kid's heart pick up speed as he watched brown eyes anxiously search for anything that would keep him back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Stiles scrambled backwards flailing his arms in front of him in protest as Derek began to close the distance between them. The next 'whoa' from his mouth was for a different reason, in his awkward panic to avoid the Sourwolf he tripped over the one of the books he had left on the floor from the night before. At the angle of the fall, he would have smacked his head at the edge of his bed if it hadn't been for the older man reaching out and taking hold of the slack of Stile's red shirt. Stiles exhaled with relief as he hung there for a moment before Derek jerked him up and they were face to face.

"Oh sure, save me from a _quick_ death," this time instead of backing up, Stiles took a side step, "Look I would much rather die by hitting my head than having my throat ripped out," his words fell out of his mouth, hands floundering about nervously. Without a word Derek smacked his spastic hands down, gripping his shirt and pulling him close again, intense eyes reading the boys features. "Can't we just pretend it never happened? I mean, look obvio…" the rest of his words crashed into soft strong lips, and for a moment every thought that had been racing through Stile's mind had dissolved, and almost as fast as they went, different ideas came. He pulled back breaking the kiss and franticly fought for his shirt until Derek let go. He shook his head gasping, without knowing it he licked his bottom lip, eyes bouncing all around the room as he tried to make sense of what just happened. "Wait." He started as he help up a finger turning away so he wasn't completely facing Derek. "Wait. Wait." He breathed lowly smacking his head with his palm, still in shock. "Oh _my_ God!" he then exclaimed turning back to Derek pointing at the man who had just kissed him, a wide grin on his face. At this Derek only rolled his eyes before taking hold of Stile's collar again, "SO you do li-" he beamed before Derek growled lowly.

"You talk _too_ much" Derek offered before he tugged at the boy's shirt, their lips sliding over each others for a instant before parting, their kiss instantly becoming deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published on Fanfiction.net  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8641110/1/Sterek-Talk-Too-Much
> 
> So I really hope that you Sterek fans enjoyed that little one shot.  
> Let me know what you think?  
> I would love some feedback so I know how I can improve next time, because I love this fandom, and well, I just want to do everyone justice.  
> Meep.


End file.
